gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Babounet
Welcome! ようこそ ¡Bienvenido! Dobrodosli 환영합니다 Willkommen! Добро пожаловать Benvenuti Bem-vindo! 欢迎 Bonvenon Welkom اهلا وسهلا Bienvenue sur GTA Wiki, ! GTA Wiki Je suis d'accord pour m'occuper de ce site. ODLG 22 août 2008 à 13:23 (UTC) modification apporté uniquement par les utilisateurs. slt comme tu est de retour sur le wiki et que tu est l'administrateur, j'aimmerai te demander si c'est possible que se soit uniquement les personnes connectées qui puissent apportés des modifications ou crèer des articles car durant ton absence, on a eu des petits plaisentain que se amuser a crèer des articles en n'ya métant n'importe quoi. Au fait t'en que j'y pense est -ce tu pourrai faire un baromêtre de frèquentation si c'est possible. Merci d'avance pour ta reponce. Benracer85 26 juillet 2009 à 14:41 (UTC) liste des demandeurs durant ton absence en fait durant ton abscence, il y a eu uniquement ODLG qui a fait une demande pour ton wiki. Benracer85 26 juillet 2009 à 14:51 (UTC) Re: ODLG alors ça je ne sait pas tu devrai lui demander directement. Benracer85 26 juillet 2009 à 14:52 (UTC) Re: MSN je te l'es envoyer par couriel pour pas que tout le monde la voit. Benracer85 26 juillet 2009 à 15:03 (UTC) Réponse sur la demande d'adoption Salut Babounet , je n'ai fait aucune demande d'adoption mais j'ai demandé la création d'un barometre de frequentation pour voir si ce wiki est visité car cela fait 1 mois que je contribue mais si tu me proposes un poste d'administrateur sans donner le wiki je suis d'accord --Sellieromain 26 juillet 2009 à 16:15 (UTC) Disparition de Infos de Grand Theft Wiki ? Salut , j'ai remarqué que tu avais modifié " Wiki GTA:Actualités‎ " est ce que cela veut dire que Infos de Grand Theft Wiki va disparaitre car je l'avais crée pour informer visiteurs et contributeurs ou va tu prendre le contenu de Infos de Grand Theft Wiki pour l'insérer dans Actualités ? Merci de me répondre vite , stp --Sellieromain 26 juillet 2009 à 16:22 (UTC) RE : Lequel supprimé ? Je propose de fusionner les deux et en ce qui concerne le nom je propose : " Infos et actualités de Grand Theft Wiki " mais c'est toi qui choisis car tu es l'administrateur du wiki --Sellieromain 26 juillet 2009 à 16:29 (UTC) RE : A toi de choisir Désolé je ne sais pas le faire car j'avais tenté de modifier une page de ce genre et je n'avais pas reussi , il faudra demander a un autre utilisateur --Sellieromain 26 juillet 2009 à 16:34 (UTC) Suprression de Vehicules de GTA Vice City Stories Salut Babounet , j'aimerais savoir quel etait le contenu de l'article Vehicules de GTA Vice City Stories que tu as effacé car bien que je n'ai pas contribué a cette page j'avais l'intention de la modifier Merci --Sellieromain 30 juillet 2009 à 16:00 (UTC) RE : Quelle page gardée ? Je propose que tu gardes la page : Catégorie:Police car le nom de l'autre page qui est Catégorie:Police Departments est en anglais et semble ressembler a une page du wiki anglais. --Sellieromain 30 juillet 2009 à 16:20 (UTC) Re:Adoption du wiki Salut. Je suis content que tu sois revenu sur ton wiki. Je l'ai repris il y a un an maintenant (août 2008). D'abord, même si j'ai relancé le wiki, j'ai finalement renoncé à vouloir être administrateur (car je tiens un autre wiki). Sinon, pour changer le logo, c'est très simple, il suffit d'importer une image qui doit prendre le nom d' "Image:Wiki.png". Ça effacera l'ancien. Sinon, je ne suis pas là pour l'instant puisque je suis en vacances à partir de demain et jusqu'au 15 août. ODLG (OSCH) 30 juillet 2009 à 20:58 (UTC) P.S. : Je viens d'installer internet sur ma PS3 et maintenant je joue à GTA IV en réseau à fond. :Sinon, tu m'as posté un autre message sur mon wiki mais un message suffit. Je peux être sur mon wiki mais être informé des messages que je reçois sur TOUT Wikia. ODLG (OSCH) 30 juillet 2009 à 21:00 (UTC) Stations de Lavages/Voitures Convertbles Les voitures convertibles sont les suivantes Banshee, Stallion, Feltzer, Manana et Peyote. --Ti-Ro66 6 août 2009 à 11:28 (UTC) Fréquentation du wiki en hausse Salut Babounet , je remarque que la fréquentation du wiki est en hausse car le nombre d'article a explosé en 2 jours : au moins 30 articles de plus ainsi qu'une hausse du nombre de contributions et de contributeurs mais faut il continuer a faire de la publicité pour ce wiki pour augmenter les visites et les contributions ou faut il réduire le rythme pour éviter que les contributeurs soient dépassés par la hausse des contributions ? --Sellieromain 6 août 2009 à 11:42 (UTC) Convertibles Car ce sont des décapotables (la meme auto peux être décapotable et non à la fois comme la Banshee) je croit les toits doit se relever pour se faire laver mais se rebaissent après. Mas ceci est une affirmation. --Ti-Ro66 6 août 2009 à 11:55 (UTC) Proposition pour le wiki Salut Babounet , étant donné que le nombre de contributions augmente serait-il possible que tu crée une page ou les contributeurs anonymes et inscrits peuvent demander la création d'un article et ensuite un des contributeurs en visitant cette page créerait un des articles demandés (ce ne serait pas obligatoire) . Je pense que cela serait bénéfique pour le wiki pour définir les articles nécessaires et importantes et aussi pour éviter le désordre pour la création des articles --Sellieromain 6 août 2009 à 12:07 (UTC) Re : infobox Pour répondre a ta question, il suffit simplement de copier une infobox déjà existante dans un article et tu change simplement le nom de cette infobox. Ensuite valide l'article te là tu verra afficher le nom sans lien de ton infobox dans ce style, modèle: infobox (nom). il te suffit simplement de cliquer dessus pour avoir accès à la page. un conseil copie un autre modèle de infobox pour les lignes essentiels et modifie comme tu veux. voila c'est tout!!! Benracer85 6 août 2009 à 15:46 (UTC) RE : Station de Lavage Les décapotables ne se convertissent pas un homme vient lavé l'auto à la main je l'ai testé se matin avec une Feltzer. --Ti-Ro66 7 août 2009 à 21:15 (UTC) Re: Modèles qui m'intéressent Alors pour les modèles " { {En construction} } " et celui en traduction , était déjà présent lors de mon inscription sur Wiki. demande au autres pour savoir qui c'est. Benracer85 8 août 2009 à 16:47 (UTC) Urgent : Proposition pour le wiki Salut Babounet tu ne m'a pas répondu au message que je t'avais envoyé il y a quelques jours dont je te le reformule , " étant donné que le nombre de contributions augmente serait-il possible que tu crée une page ou les contributeurs anonymes et inscrits peuvent demander la création d'un article et ensuite un des contributeurs en visitant cette page créerait un des articles demandés (ce ne serait pas obligatoire) . Je pense que cela serait bénéfique pour le wiki pour définir les articles nécessaires et importantes et aussi pour éviter le désordre pour la création des articles " --Sellieromain 8 août 2009 à 18:37 (UTC) Salut Babounet , je n'ai pas eu de réponse pour mes précédents messages, pourrais tu me repondre rapidement stp ? Merci d'avance --Sellieromain 10 août 2009 à 12:52 (UTC) Proposition pour le wiki (suite) Cher Babounet, cette page est pour permettre aux utilisateurs enregistrés et non-enregistrés de demander la création d'un article a un autre contributuer au lieu qu'il le fasse eux même et que l'article risque soit d'être efface soit d'être trop court --Sellieromain 10 août 2009 à 16:26 (UTC) Suprèssion de l'article "San andrèas de l'ère GTA I". Salut babounet, pourrai-tu supprimé cet article qui est devenu Inutile et étant très court, je l'ai fusionner avec la l'article "San Andreas". Voila merci. Benracer85 12 août 2009 à 11:09 (UTC) Edit: voici le nom sans fautes de frappes "San Andreas de l'ère GTA 1". Benracer85 14 août 2009 à 15:49 (UTC) Edit2: il y a aussi cet article a supprimé car en double "Luis Lopez". Benracer85 14 août 2009 à 15:59 (UTC) Proposition pour le wiki (fin) Salut Babounet étant donné que tu ne m'a toujours pas répondu a propos de ma proposition et qu'elle n'a pas été cree, je vais le faire moi meme , cette page s'appellera Wiki GTA:Demander la création d'un article avec une introduction pour expliquer l'utilité de cette page, un lien sera intégré dans Administration de Grand Theft Wiki ou Modèle:Administration qui est dans l'Accueil je la créerais plus tard dans la soirée. --Sellieromain 14 août 2009 à 16:34 (UTC) PS : J'ai une suggestion pour MediaWiki:Filedelete-reason-dropdown, tu pourrais rajouter pour les motifs de suppression : " Article court ou incomplet " , " Vandalisme simple ou aggravé " et " Fautes d'orthographes nombreuses " car il y a pas mal d'articles qui entrent dans un de ces motifs Fusion de codes de GTA IV Pour les codes de GTA IV les codes sont les mêmes sur les plateformes PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 et PC sont les mêmes donc fusionner les trois articles sous le nom de Codes de GTA IV. --Ti-Ro66 16 août 2009 à 23:23 (UTC) Situation du wiki et propositions Salut Babounet, si je t'écris ce message c'est pour t'informer que la situation est assez grave car depuis le mois d'aout il y a de moins en moins de contributeurs qui sont connectés et donc moins de contributions j'ai aussi remarqué que depuis que je contribue sur ce wiki il y avait des personnes qui avaient cree des comptes, qui ont fait des contributions dans la journée ou ils se sont inscrits et qui ont disparu comme par exemple Antholinetello ou Robert66, j'ai aussi plusieurs propositions pour le wiki pour espérer redresser cette situation : * Tu pourrais nommer plusieurs modérateurs avec le pouvoir de supprimer des articles car il y a beaucoup d' articles a supprimer et te demander leur suppression serait très long. * La création de conventions de style car des articles sont écrits maladroitement ou sont incomplets ce qui pose problème pour la lecture et la compréhension des articles. * La mise en place d'un forum avec plusieurs topics pour permettre aux contributeurs de discuter entre eux sur un sujet précis ce qui permettrait d'éviter de surcharger les pages de discussion des utilisateurs. Voici toutes mes propositions et je pense que j'ai été très exigeant mais c'est toi qui décide d'appliquer ou de refuser une de mes propositions. En ce qui concerne les conventions de style et avec ton accord, je peux les créer car j'ai plusieurs propositions de conventions de style mais cela surchargerait ta page de discussion si je te les disais et si tu es d'accord pour les conventions pourrais tu mettre un lien vers la future page des conventions car cela me ferait gagner du temps. Merci de me répondre (au plus vite). Cordialement --Sellieromain septembre 13, 2009 à 12:53 (UTC) Merci pour le poste Salut Babounet, je te remercie infiniment de m'avoir donné ce poste d'administrateur et je te propose de nommer d'autres administrateurs comme Benracer85 par exemple qui font un travail formidable eux aussi, bien évidemment tu restes le propriétaire du wiki. Est ce que j'ai le pouvoir de nommer des bureaucrates ou rollbacks car cela m'aiderait dans la gestion des nouveaux pouvoirs que tu m'a données, et si oui peux-tu me dire comment car je ne sais pas encore car tu ne m'a donné les nouveaux pouvoirs que tout de suite ! Cordialement et encore merci ! --Sellieromain septembre 20, 2009 à 16:49 (UTC) Je n'ai pas trouvé la page Salut Babounet, merci pour ton message mais je n'ai pas trouvé la page "gestion des droits utilisateur" ni la partie ou elle se trouve pourrais tu me donner un lien pour que j'accède a cette page, stp car je voudrais nommer Benracer85 rollback ou alors tu pourrais aussi nommer Benracer85 administrateur car il a fait beuacoup de contributions et comme tu lui avais proposé un poste d'admin, ce serait une bonne idée. Merci --Sellieromain septembre 21, 2009 à 15:21 (UTC) Erreur de permissions pour la page gestion des droits utilisateurs Salut Babounet, je voulais t'informer que je n'arrive pas accéder a la page de gestions des droits utilisateurs car il y a ce message qui m'empêche d'y acceder : Erreur de permissions De Wiki GTA. Vous n’avez pas la permission d’effectuer l’opération demandée pour la raison suivante : Votre compte n’a pas la permission de modifier des droits d’utilisateur. Comme je ne peux pas y accéder, pourrais tu stp nommer Benracer85 rollback ou administrateur mais c'est toi qui décides de son statut ? Merci J'ai oublié de te dire que je voulais t'informer que je prépare la création de conventions de style et je souhaiterais en informer les contributeurs inscrits, est-il possible d'envoyer un seul message a plusieurs contributeurs simultanément car cela me prendrait beaucoup de temps et ce serait lassant d'envoyer au moins 25 messages aux 25 contributeurs inscrits et cela permettrait de "réactiver" certains contributeurs "fantomes" ? Merci pour ta réponse --Sellieromain septembre 30, 2009 à 13:03 (UTC) Pour créer des modèles Salut Babounet, j'ai réussi a créer un modèle A Supprimer et comme tu voulais créer des modèles voici comment j'ai fait : pour créer ce modèle je suis allé sur le Modèle:En Construction puis je suis allé sur "Modifier", j'ai copié le contenu du modèle et j'ai collé le texte dans un nouveau modèle qui s'appelle Modèle:A supprimer , j'ai modifié le texte et j'ai publié. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas a me les poser. --Sellieromain octobre 3, 2009 à 21:02 (UTC) Design de ton wiki Salut, je suis comme toi un créateur d'un wikia, mais je n'arrive pas à obtenir un design comme le tien. Tu as fait comment ? t'as modifié quelles préférences ?--Admin octobre 14, 2009 à 18:26 (UTC) Avis demandé Bonsoir Babounet, ton avis est demandé sur cette page-ci en raison que tu es le fondateur et le bureaucrate de Grand Theft Wiki. Merci pour ta réponse --Sellieromain février 23, 2010 à 20:22 (UTC) Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Babounet! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:20 (UTC) :Cela veut dire que je peux rejoindre cette équipe? Babounet ↗discuter. avril 30, 2010 à 18:22 (UTC) RE:Merci de ta participation ! Salut Babounet merci pour tes remerciements que j'apprécie beaucoup, je visite grand theft wiki tous les jours mais je ne contribue pas tout le temps, j'essaie aussi de lutter contre le vandalisme qui a beaucoup diminué et quant a Oasis c'est la nouvelle identité visuelle des wikis de wikia si tu veux une preview clique sur le bouton " et plus " puis sur "préférences", " habillage skin " puis sur " new wikia look " et enfin " enregistrer " si tu veux revenir a l'ancien skin c'est la même chose sauf que tu dois cliquer sur " monaco ", l'actuelle identité visuelle qui va disparaitre en novembre et prochainement je ferai si j'ai le temps une image de la nouvelle identité du wiki qui sera publié sur la page d'Oasis. Pendant ton absence, j'ai eu plusieurs idées pour le wiki, j'ai demandé l'avis de benracer85 puis celle de la communauté mais cela nécessite le tien puisque tu es le fondateur. Je te recommande d'ajouter une adresse e-mail dans le menu " préférences " et de suivre ta page de discussion ce qui permettra de maintenir le contact avec toi. Bonne soirée --Sellieromain octobre 9, 2010 à 21:39 (UTC) Modifications du 22 février 2011 Salut Babounet, j'ai vu qu'il y a une semaine tu avais fait des contributions sur Wiki GTA et je souhaitais en parler avec toi a ce moment la mais j'avais oublié et je suis désolé, donc j'avais constaté qu'un nouveau compte pour les tests avait été crée probablement par toi et je voulais savoir quelles sont les "fonctions spéciales" que tu parles, tu as aussi mis en place un forum mais je tiens a te signaler que tu l'as mis au mauvais endroit car il aurait du se trouver ici (dans le bouton "Communauté") de plus tu l'as protégé contre le vandalisme mais le niveau de protection empêche les personnes qui ne sont pas des admins ou des bureaucrates d'ouvrir des sujets et j'ai vu que tu avais commencé a créer des règles pour ces règles j'avais proposé des conventions de style mais je pense que ces règles devraient se limiter a la lutte contre le vandalisme. Bonne soirée. --Sellieromain mars 1, 2011 à 21:22 (UTC) Promotion sur Grand Theft Wiki Babounet, Sellieromain est un interlocuteur et un gestionnaire de grande qualité, il m'a appris beaucoup sur le fonctionnement et les insuffisances de ce beau Wiki consacré à la célèbre série de Rockstar. Ayant à cœur de vous aider tous dans le développement harmonieux du Wiki, j'aimerais savoir quels sont les pré-requis pour devenir bureaucrate. Avec près de cent modifications effectuées, je pense être prêt à franchir le pas et à coordonner le tissu du Wiki à plus grande échelle. Par ailleurs, j'ai un certain nombre d'idées concernant les conventions stylistiques, la lutte contre le vandalisme ou la chute de popularité de Grand Theft Wiki en français… Dans l'attente impatiente d'une réponse, À bientôt, GTAxel mars 4, 2011 à 15:53 (UTC) Je vais remplacer Babounet pour ta demande mais son avis est le plus important, je ne pense pas que Babounet va accepter que tu deviennes bureaucrate car c'est lui le fondateur, pour devenir bureaucrate il faut que tu lises ceci ou que tu demandes l'adoption du wiki mais on te la refuserait d'office car tu es sur ce wiki depuis peu de temps donc tu devrais demander un poste d'administrateur de plus je trouve ta demande prétentieuse et opportuniste car tu as certes fait plus de 100 contributions mais tu es sur ce wiki depuis peu de temps d'autres contributeurs sont sur ce wiki depuis bien longtemps et ont fait des dizaines voire des centaines de contributions (tu devrais voir cette page) et qui méritent d'être admin ou bureaucrate mais pour éviter de t'offenser et que tu te sentes vexé, tu devrais postuler pour un poste de superviseur ou de rollback puis plus tard de postuler pour etre admin. Bonne journée. --Sellieromain mars 4, 2011 à 17:28 (UTC) Cher Sellieromain, Excuse mon erreur de terminologie, je souhaite devenir Administrateur et non pas Bureaucrate - cette charge serait bien trop lourde sur mes maigres épaules de contributeur récent. Pour revenir à ma requête que tu trouves si « prétentieuse », je ne compte pas attendre que de vieux contributeurs essoufflés quémandent une promotion au rang d'Administrateurs et se reposent sur leurs lauriers fanés sans venir véritablement en aide à notre Wiki en perdition. Quant aux postes de Superviseur et de Rollback, je n'ai rien lu sur le premier et je postule à présent pour le second - encore que j'aurais aimé occuper une fonction dont le nom soit français... Bonne soirée à toi, GTAxel mars 4, 2011 à 18:17 (UTC) Resalut GTAxel, je comprends que tu souhaitais être un administrateur et pas un bureaucrate mais je trouve que c'est un peu prématuré de devenir admin dans les jours qui viennent car si je comprends tes préoccupations parce que le Wiki est "en détresse" mais il ne l'est pas car ce n'est pas parce que les contributions sont en chute libre que c'est une situation de crise, je ne peux te fournir de chiffres mais je pense que le wiki est encore fréquenté si il y avait eu une envolée des contributions faisant que la situation serait incontrôlable ta nomination aurait été justifiée mais pour le moment de plus Babounet ne peux pas nommer quelqu'un qui arrive tout juste sur un wiki et qui veut obtenir rapidement une promotion, tu devrais donc reporter ton projet et parler de tes idées avec les autres contributeurs et en parlant d'eux, je trouve insultant de les insulter de "vieux contributeurs essoufflés" car ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne contribuent peu ou plus qu'il faut les critiquer, ils ne peuvent pas car ils ont une vie en dehors de Wiki GTA et même moi je ne contribue pas tout le temps et ces contributeurs ont apporté et continueront a apporter leurs pierres a l'édifice qui est Grand Theft Wiki et de plus je pense qu'un de ces contributeurs a crée un des articles que ton moteur de recherche t'a proposé et justement comment tu as fait pour découvrir ce wiki hormis le fait que tu as utilisé un moteur de recherche. Bonne soirée. --Sellieromain mars 4, 2011 à 18:42 (UTC) Promotion de nouveaux contributeurs Salut Babounet, si je te laisse un message c'est pour te proposer de promouvoir GTAxel au poste d'Administrateur et Etherfull au poste de Rollback car ces deux contributeurs ont fait un très grand travail ce qui a donné de la valeur ajoutée a Grand Theft Wiki. GTAxel qui est arrivé en janvier 2011 a lancé de nombreux projets aboutis ou en cours qui ont permis d'améliorer le wiki que tu as fondé et a de nouveaux projets pour continuer sur cette voie. Etherfull qui est arrivé en février dernier a crée et amélioré beaucoup d'articles ce qui a permis de compléter certaines sections de Grand Theft Wiki et je pense qu'il faut le récompenser et l'inciter a contribuer grâce a cette promotion. Pour GTAxel, devenir administrateur serait la récompense utilise pour son immense travail et les pouvoirs d'administrateurs lui permettraient de réaliser efficacement les projets qu'il a pour Wiki GTA. Pour être honnête, je leur ai promis cette promotion hier soir (21 mars 2011) sur le Tchat de Grand Theft Wiki et ils te seraient très reconnaissants si tu leur accordais cette promotion. Merci d'avance pour ta réponse et bonne journée a toi. PS : Ce soir, 22 mars 2012 un Tchat aura lieu a 21h30 entre GTAxel, Etherfull et moi pour discuter sur le futur du wiki et ta présence serait la bienvenue si tu es disponible car tu es le fondateur du wiki. Sellieromain mars 22, 2012 à 17:04 (UTC)